The Red Poinsettia
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Sequel to "The Teacher and The Nerd". Reid/Emily. Reid wants to meet Emily's parents. Is there a better time of year than Christmas? THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: First, I hope you guys enjoy this new story. It will be updated once a week. **_

_**We have a few announcements for year today. First, don't forget we have a new challenge open on the forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our January challenge, "The Happy New Year's Challenge" is open through December 30, 2010. We'd love to have each one of you. **__**Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**And don't forget - those that signed up to complete the CM Christmas Fic Gift Exchange, you have exactly SIX days left. Please PM me if you have any problems.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**The Red Poinsettia**

**Chapter One**

"So, when do you think you'll introduce me to your parents?"

Emily shivered as she knotted the towel around her breasts and stared at Dr. Spencer Reid's reflection in the clouded glass mirror. Hopefully, he'd just discount the shudder as a sign of the change in temperature between the hot shower coupled with the even hotter shower sex they'd just indulged in and the cooler temperature in the rest of the bathroom.

"I didn't realize the question would fill you with that much distaste," he muttered from behind her, his tone filled with far more than simple questioning.

So much for hope, she thought grimly, blotting her wet face with a hand towel as he wrapped his own towel around his narrow waist.

"Spencer," Emily whispered, staring at his reflection in the steamed bathroom mirror, "It's not that at all," she shook her head, droplets of water falling over her shoulders as she turned to face her lover.

"Then what is it like, Emily?" Reid asked, his voice faintly challenging as he scrubbed his hands through his damp hair. "We've been sleeping together for months. We agreed that we're more than just friends with benefits. You say you love me and I know I love you. You went to Vegas with me to see my mom at Thanksgiving. And yet, not once have you offered to introduce me to your family," he continued, his tone slightly accusing. "I know I'm not an expert at relationships, but I thought meeting the parents was a logical progression in an evolving relationship." Pausing, he narrowed his soft brown eyes. "Are you ashamed of me, Emily? Is that it?"

Jaw dropping, Emily turned to face the lean man standing in front of her vanity. "Are you being serious right now?" she asked incredulously.

Reid's jaw tightened as he stared back at his still damp girlfriend. "Just tell me if I'm right, Emily," he said softly, the humidity in the small bathroom adding to the obvious tension developing in the atmosphere.

"NO! No, you aren't even in the neighborhood of right, Spencer," Emily declared vehemently, reaching out to grab his forearm when he would have turned and strode out of the bathroom, and potentially, out of her life. "I'm NOT ashamed of you. I could never be ashamed of you."

"I find that difficult to believe right now, given your resistance and reaction to the idea," Reid replied, his lips barely moving and his eyes steadfastly refusing to meet hers.

Shaking her head as he drew his arm away from her and walked back into her bedroom, Emily followed him. "Spencer, no," she groaned, shaking her head again frantically as he stiffly shoved one leg into his boxer shorts. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" he asked incredulously, lifting his head to pierce her with a disbelieving look.

"Okay, I realize how stupid it sounds," Emily said quickly, holding up a stalling hand, "but, just hear me out. Please?"

Pulling his boxers up over his narrow hips, Reid nodded jerkily. "Go ahead."

"I'm not and have never been ashamed of you. You, Spencer Reid, are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I don't want to screw it up!" Emily told him, her wide eyes begging him to at least try and understand. How could she make him believe this when she couldn't find the right words?

"How will me meeting your parents screw anything up? Do you think I'll embarrass you that much?" he whispered, his eyes filled with unspoken pain.

"No! You won't be the person that embarrasses me, Spencer. My mother will," Emily answered desperately, running a hand over her still wet hair nervously.

"What?" Reid asked as he jerked his head up, his one word question filled with anguish.

Open her mouth, Emily drew her lower lip between her teeth as she stared at the man she'd fallen in love with. How the hell did she explain this to him? He had a hard enough time processing normal relationships, let alone this animosity between her and her mother. "It's complicated," she muttered, her teeth worrying her lower lip. "I want to make you understand and I don't know how."

"Emily, I understand how difficult the bond can be between mother and child," he reminded her quietly as he recalled his own turbulent childhood.

"Yes, but your mother had an excuse. She was ill. Mine was simply a, for lack of a better word, bitch," Emily murmured, staring at the floor, suddenly noticing the small droplets of water landing on the light carpet. Lifting her eyes back to Reid's, she whispered, "She's ruined every good relationship I ever had, Spencer. With her pretentious airs and snobby attitude...with her outright cutting remarks...nothing and no one is ever good enough for her. I don't want to put you in that position. I don't want to lose another person I care about because they can't stand her."

"Emily, has it ever occurred to you that the right man...the man that truly loves you...won't give a damn what your mother thinks?" Reid asked her softly, taking a half-step toward her.

"You say that now," Emily grimaced. "But, you haven't been forced into an evening in her company yet. Reid, I avoid her like the plague. The only reason I'm seeing her this weekend is that stupid Christmas gala. I only agreed to attend for my father's sake, and now, he's not even going to be there. I don't want to expose you to her...to us...and give her the chance to ruin things for us."

"Emily," Reid denied, shifting his weight from foot to foot, "if we're meant to be, she won't be able to create a ripple of unease between us."

"She already has," Emily argued, gesturing toward him with one hand. "What would you call this?"

"A disagreement," Reid replied evenly as he watched her dark eyes flash. "Created by misunderstanding on my part. I thought the problem was me. As it turns out, the problem is derivative of her."

"She's where most of my problems do begin and end," Emily grumbled, picking at the edge of the towel she wore.

Lips twitching, Reid's eyes twinkled. "Now, I think that may be a bit of a reach, don't you?" he asked, moving in front of her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Not by much," Emily retorted, her lips pursed as she stared up at him.

"Perhaps, not," Reid smiled, pressing his lips to her warm forehead, the soft aroma of coconuts filling his nose as he inhaled her recently shampooed hair. "But I still think I need to meet her. A Christmas gala, I believe you said?"

"Yeah," Emily said with a long-suffering sigh, knowing Spencer was resolved to face the lioness in her den. "I hope you like monkey suits," she said, lifting her face to his as she leaned against him. "You're going to need a tux. And I'm going to need a rescue phrase."

"A rescue phrase?" Reid raised a brow curiously.

"Mmm," Emily nodded, leaning against him. "That magical phrase I can say so that you can execute a rescue mission and get me out of there before I drown my mother in the punch bowl."

"How about," Reid said gently, "'The Christmas poinsettias are exploding with color tonight.'?"

"That works," Emily agreed on a heavy sigh. And God, how she hoped it would.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: First, I hope you guys enjoy this new story. It will be updated once a week. **_

_**We have a few announcements for year today. First, don't forget we have a new challenge open on the forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our January challenge, "The Happy New Year's Challenge" is open through December 30, 2010. We'd love to have each one of you. **__**Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**And don't forget - those that signed up to complete the CM Christmas Fic Gift Exchange, you have exactly FIVE days left. Please PM me if you have any problems.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**The Red Poinsettia**

**Chapter Two**

"Do I look okay?" Reid asked, anxiously pulling at the Windsor knot Emily had completed with meticulous perfection around his neck with the emerald tie - one that he had been painstakingly chosen to match her evening gown. He had learned many things over the past few hours, including the fact that the color green existed in a multitude of shades, none of which he was capable of distinguishing with alacrity.

Looping her arm through Spencer's as she climbed from the back of the limo her mother had sent to her brownstone, Emily smiled in spite of the butterflies flitting in her stomach. "You look breathtakingly handsome," she assured her nervous date, patting his arm, her fingers sliding against the soft fabric of the midnight tuxedo.

Snorting, Reid shook his head. "I'm not, but you're wonderful for trying to put me at ease. And you look beautiful," he smiled down at her as they walked toward the throng of people entering the Opera House. Emily had given him their itinerary earlier: an hour of mingling and drinks, followed by a performance from one of the nation's current divas, then dinner. She'd also informed him, very seriously he might add, that she intended for them to be gone long before the meal commenced. According to her, her mother did not improve digestion, and she refused to inflict that torture on anyone. Even herself.

"Thank you," Emily smiled, linking their fingers as they reached the glassed double doors of the building. "There's still time to turn back before we descend into the vulture's nest," she offered softly, seeing the hesitance in her boyfriend's eyes as another regal looking couple, friends of her mother's, inclined their heads at them.

Nodding politely toward the older gentleman who appeared to be surveying him in a particularly insidious fashion, Reid forced another smile. "No. We need to do this. Together. Your parents are the only people that don't know about us."

"My father does," Emily volunteered, making a last ditch effort to stop this evening before it began. "Doesn't that count?" she asked hopefully, her eyes widening as she stared back at Spencer.

"It does," Reid replied slowly, holding the door for Emily. "But, 'Hey, dad. I've started seeing a doctor. We work together,' isn't exactly meeting a parental unit, is it?"

"Trust me, it's as close as you should want to get," Emily groused under her breath as she stepped in the warm foyer, her heels tapping against the marble floor. "At least when you're a branch hanging on my family tree."

"It's going to be fine," Reid soothed, dropping a gentle hand to her waist and guiding her toward the ballroom. "Quick and painless, remember?"

"Believe me, Spence, you'll be eating those words later tonight," Emily murmured, inhaling deeply as she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, almost defiantly, as she scanned the area for her mother.

"You know, Christmas is allegedly the time of miracles," Spence offered, keeping his voice pitched low among the crowd of glitzy people in expensive clothes. "Maybe your mom will surprise us."

"Uh huh," Em snorted, shooting him a quelling glare that had served extremely useful on many a suspect in the past. "I gave up on that idea about the time I realize Santa Claus was just the butler dressed up in a red suit. I think I was five."

"People can change," Reid countered, keeping his hand at Emily's waist as she took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray.

"Not the Ambassador," Emily replied before wrapping her lips around the glass and taking a healthy sip. Too bad her lover couldn't drink, she thought grimly. He was going to need something to dull his senses after meeting her mother. Maybe she should have remembered that earlier.

"Emily!" her mother's strident voice called, immediately sending a shaft of pure misery up Emily's spine.

"It's show time," Emily whispered to Reid as she turned, placing a cool impersonal smile on her face as she moved.

"There you are, dear," her mother said impatiently, hurrying toward her, pausing only to pass an air kiss over her daughter's cheek. "You're late."

"No, mother. I'm here precisely when I said I would be. Eight o'clock. You should know; you're the one that insisted on sending a car to collect us."

Watching as Emily's mother arched one dark eyebrow heavenward, Reid admitted that no one could deny the resemblance between the two Prentiss women. The same alabaster complexion...identical cool gazes...even their hair color appeared identical. Of course, Reid knew those similarities were merely superficial. He didn't need his genius IQ to tell him that Emily was nothing like her mother.

And for that simple fact, he was extremely grateful.

"I simply wanted to assure your presence tonight, Emily. You do have a habit of ignoring your social obligations and this family's social standing," she added with a pointed glance at Spencer, standing awkwardly at Emily's side.

Narrowing her eyes on her mother, Emily silently seethed over the first slight to Reid's presence. "On that oh so welcoming note, Mother, allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend and escort for the evening, Dr. Spencer Reid," Emily said coolly. "Spence," Emily continued, her expression changing as she smiled warmly at her lover, "Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss."

"Ambassador," Reid said, thrusting his hand forward, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Dropping his hand when Elizabeth simply ignored the gesture, he momentarily wondered how a woman some half foot shorter than he could manage to look down her nose at him. It was truly fascinating.

"Mr. Reid," Ambassador Prentiss said by way of greeting, inclining her coiffed head slightly.

"Doctor Reid, Mother," Emily corrected through gritted teeth. "Spencer is a doctor. He worked very hard to earn the title. Do use it," she ordered tersely.

"I'm sure he did, Emily," Elizabeth replied, somehow finding a way to make a sneer appear polite. "I simply wasn't aware that you were dating anyone these days."

"I'm sure that's not accurate mother," Emily countered sweetly. "Otherwise your assistant wouldn't have been putting the screws to my other colleagues to ascertain intimate details of my life, now would she?" Emily queried smoothly, raising a brow of her own.

Nostrils flaring slightly as the Ambassador lifted her chin, she smiled. "A mother must do what a mother must do," she declared with an elegant shrug. "After all," Elizabeth replied, lowering her voice conspiratorially as she leaned toward the couple, "my daughter has done a very good job of keeping you a very well kept secret, Doctor Reid."

Great, Emily thought bitterly. Score one for her mother. Already she'd zone in on Reid's insecurity. She wondered which person that knew them had revealed that little tidbit.

Smiling, Reid shook his head. "I don't doubt that, Ambassador," he said honestly. "Emily and I agreed that we'd keep our relationship quiet until we decided how serious things were between us. Since we've both come to the conclusion that we're quite happy together, we've only just began to allow people to know about us."

"Yes, Mother," Emily added with a malicious smile directed solely at her mother, "Congratulations. Your little soiree is our coming out party. Merry Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: First, I hope you guys enjoy this new story. It will be updated once a week. **_

_**We have a few announcements for year today. First, don't forget we have a new challenge open on the forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our January challenge, "The Happy New Year's Challenge" is open through December 30, 2010. We'd love to have each one of you. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**And don't forget - those that signed up to complete the CM Christmas Fic Gift Exchange, you have exactly FOUR days left. Please PM me if you have any problems.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**The Red Poinsettia**

**Chapter Three**

Eyes widening slightly at her daughter's revelation, Elizabeth looked slowly from Spencer Reid's glowing face to Emily's ice cold gaze. "Dr. Reid." Elizabeth smiled with stiff lips, her face literally frozen in silhouette. "If you don't mind, I'd like a word with my daughter privately," she remarked, her words clearly more order than request.

"Emily?" Reid murmured uncertainly, dropping his eyes to hers as he lightly touched her forearm in question. While this might be her mother's party, he was unwilling to allow Emily to be forced into anything that she did not wish to happen.

"It'll be fine," Emily assured him with a warm look. "Why don't you go find us another drink?" she suggested, nodding toward the bar set up along one wall of the room. "Mother and I will find a quiet corner to share a chat."

"Are you sure?" Reid whispered as he bent to press a gentle kiss to her cheek, aware the Ambassador's eyes bore into them with the ferocity of a neutron laser. "I can say our safe sentence right now and we're outta here," he breathed against her ear.

"Positive," Emily nodded, cupping his cheek as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Screw the backlash, she though as he returned her kiss. She was in love at long last. And that was something her mother couldn't change no matter how hard she tried.

And it was obvious that the elder Prentiss intended on doing just that.

"Emily, really," Elizabeth chastised as Emily drew back from Reid. "We're in public," she frowned, looking quickly around for anyone that might have witnessed her progeny's public display.

Rolling her eyes, she squeezed Spencer's hand as he turned to depart before turning her attention back to her so-called mother. "Really, Mother," Emily hissed as soon as Reid was out of earshot, "you couldn't resist belittling him even for your introduction?"

Wrapping her fingers around Emily's wrist, the Ambassador ordered with clenched teeth, "Smile, dear. We're being watched and I really don't wish for you to create another one of your scenes."

"Then you really should have allowed my boyfriend and I to remain home in peace," Emily countered acidly even as she allowed her mother to guide her into a secluded alcove.

Dropping Emily's arm with a flick of her wrist as soon as Elizabeth was certain they were both visually shielded, she shook her head in disgust. "Really, Emily," she admonished with a glare. "You brought him to this event. There were plenty of suitable men that could have accompanied you...Aaron Hotchner...even David Rossi would have been better!"

"I'm not in love with either Hotch or Dave, Mother," Emily spat back, her eyes flashing dangerously as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what possible fault could you have with a doctor!"

"Oh! You'd like an itemized list?" Elizabeth asked, sarcasm dripping from her cultured tone. "How about the fact that his mother is an institutionalized mental patient? She is a paranoid schizophrenic, for God's sake! Or, perhaps we should discuss the fact that he's a recovering drug addict, hmmm? Did you know any of that before you began seeing him, Emily? Did you even bother to check?"

"Actually, Mother," Emily replied sweetly, "I knew ALL of it. And NONE of it mattered to me."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth pressed her lips into a tight line. "Typical," she snarled after a moment. "Nearly forty years old and you're still flouting convention in an attempt to gain attention."

"Are you kidding me?" Emily laughed outright, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm with Spencer because I love him, Mom. And he genuinely loves me. For who I am...not who he wants me to be. And incidentally, who are you to cast stones at him and his family?"

"Pardon me?" Elizabeth sniffed, cocking her head to the side as she stared back at her daughter.

"Mother, has it escaped your notice that Father is a closet alcoholic that doesn't know his name or yours most days of the week? And you...your delusions of grandeur would put any episode Reid's mother has ever had to shame!"

"Uhmmm, Emily?" Reid said from behind Emily, his voice worried as he drew closer to the feuding couple. "Don't you think the poinsettias are exploding with color tonight?"

"And another thing," Emily hissed, taking an angry step toward her mother, "do us both a favor and don't attempt to buy him off like you did my last escort." Dropping her voice an octave, Emily snarled, "Because he won't take your cash and unlike the last man you paid off, who, incidentally was gay and never a threat to your precious Prentiss bloodline, he isn't for sale."

"I really, really think the poinsettias are virtually exploding with color, Em," Reid repeated, repeating their agreed upon "safe" sentence again.

"I wouldn't waste our money on someone like him," the Ambassador huffed, her cheeks flushing with color.

"Mother, you can take your money and shove it up your tight, regal..."

"Wow, would you look at those poinsettias!" Reid enthused, wrapping a hand around Emily's waist and pulling her back against his chest before she said something they might all live to regret. "They are really EXPLODING with color tonight!" he yelped frantically as her sharp teeth sank into his fingers.

"Doctor Reid," the Ambassador frowned, "would you please look around? Where exactly do you see a poinsettia, young man?"

"I...uhmm..."

Jerking Reid's hand away from her lips, Emily glared at her mother. "He doesn't, Mother. He's trying to save your miserable pride! He's trying to prevent me from saying something I'll regret later."

"I believe, then, that your current beau is a bit late," Elizabeth snapped, her chin rising another notch.

Emily took strength from Reid as he wrapped solid arms around her waist. "No, Mother, you're wrong. He's just in time because I want him to hear this," Emily said dangerously, her emerald green dress sweeping around her legs as she stepped from the protection of Reid's embrace to face her mother. "Listen carefully, will you?" Emily cautioned. "This is the only warning you'll be afforded. I love Reid and he returns my love. Do not make the mistake of asking me to choose between him and my family. He'll win hands down. Every, single time, he'll win. And before you do something incredibly stupid like attempt to destroy his very successful career, I want you to remember something."

"And what is that?" the Ambassador asked imperiously, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her oldest child.

"I know where each of the bodies is buried and I remember the location of every one of them," Emily replied darkly. "You wouldn't want all our pesky family's skeletons to come tumbling out of the closet, would you?"

"That would be..." the Ambassador faltered, searching for words, "unfortunate."

"It would be," Emily agreed, her eyes gleaming as she recognized the quickening signs of victory.

Adjusting her dress, the Ambassador conceded defeat. "Enjoy your...relationship, Emily," Elizabeth said, casting Reid one last look filled with suppressed rage.

"Happy Holidays, Mother," Emily called as the Ambassador swept away, her skirt brushing them as they passed, her expensive perfume lingering in the air around them. Turning, Emily smiled at a shell shocked Spencer Reid. "You okay?" she whispered.

"The poinsettias are exploding with color tonight," Reid smiled weakly.

Sidling up to him, Emily patted his cheek gently. "You're absolutely right. They are," she grinned. "Why don't we go home and see if we can create another kind of explosion together, hmm?"

Dropping his head to rest his forehead against hers, Reid nodded. "Emily, there aren't any other sparks I want to watch fly tonight other than the ones we make together. Deal?"

And pressing a kiss to his lips, Emily couldn't have agreed more.

**Finis**


End file.
